To the Past We Go!
by livybean123
Summary: When Harry and Ginny go out and leave 3 babysitters and 10 kids you know something is bound to hapen especially with James Sirius Potter there. After he finds a breaks a time turner all the kids get sent straight to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.
1. Finding the Time Turner

A/N: Hello people so right now I am starting a time travel fic and I hope I don't mess it up! So I'm going to use the Wise ect. Family in this story. So basically I am using some of my made up characters in this story but its J.K. Rowlings own Harry potter. Enjoy!

Chapter 1  
>Finding the Time Turner<p>

Teddy's pov

Harry had left me alone with 10 kids –well technically not just me because I had Bella Abbot and Victorie Weasley with me but other than that I had been left alone with 10 kids.

Harry had left about an hour ago and there was no yelling of any sorts so everything was going well –I hoped.

Bella was in the living room with Victorie and I on the floor entertaining Elaine's baby daughter Devon by having her stack the toy blocks that Harry had brought out before he left. Me and Vic were on the couch with our hands entwined watching them with smiles on our faces.

I hadn't heard from any of the other kids since Harry left. And in those kids was his son James, and that was what worried me. He had disappeared right after Harry and Ginny had left and I hadn't seen him since, well I hadn't seen any of the others either but I was still worried.

I knew Lily had gone into the library to do her homework and Albus was probably with Rose somewhere. Charlotte would probably be doing her homework also. But it was the other five that I was curious what they were up to.

I was hoping that Elaine's twin daughters Olivia and Claire were being normal 16 year old girls and were just doing each others hair or something like that. But those two weren't very normal starting with the fact that they were twin seers and ending with they were basically best friends with James.

Hugo I wasn't too concerned about. He was probably just asleep in one of the spare rooms. But the only reason why sometimes I am concerned is that he likes to tag along with James and the twins and will get manipulated into things or just do it on his own free will.

Then the last of the 5 was Fred II. He's the son of George Weasley and named after George's late twin brother, so naturally he was a prankster. When he and James mix it usually never ends up good for anyone, especially his sister. His sister Roxanne wasn't as much as a pranker as Fred, but she can be set off at any moment. Roxanne wasn't at Potter Manor today, and for that I was grateful.

I thought everything might just be alright.

But that was before a heard the screaming.

Lily's pov

I was sitting in the family library, getting a head start on the summer homework that was assigned.

_The second goblin rebellion started in_ –I started to write in my parchment, thinking back to my History of Magic lessons.

I heard the library door open and close, then saw the figure of my unofficial cousin Charlotte coming towards my table.

"You too Lils" She said with a knowing smirk

I smiled and said "Yes, but too bad it feels like I'm getting drowsier by the second"

Charlotte laughed "Professor Binns essay then?" she questioned

"What other class makes you want to fall asleep?"

She just shrugged, flipped her dirty blonde hair over her shoulders and began to work.

The thing you have to know about Charlotte Richardson is that even though she's blonde, she is probably the brightest witch in her year. Like me, only a year older though, she has a passion for studying and doing schoolwork. She exceeds in every class that she tries at and always gets full marks on everything.

We worked in silence until Rose came running in with Albus and Hugo on her tail looking excited about something.

"Look, look at it." She demanded once she came close enough.

Me and Charlotte looked into the tiny glass vial to find a strange blue liquid with little specks sparkles.

"And thus is…?" Charlotte trailed off.

Rose snorted and said "This" she held up the container once more "Is a mixture of phoenix tears and pixie wings."

I shook my head and said "And you have this because?"

"Because, mum said she would get it for me as an early birthday present."

"What would you want phoenix tears with mixed pixie wings for?" Charlotte asked

"Because it's an even stronger healing potion than just regular phoenix tears. But it can be dangerous if not used correctly."

"Oh, cool!" I said.

Just then James barged in with Fred and the twins on his heels, all with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"James what is that?" I asked once they all got close enough. It looked like a regular chain necklace with a little hourglass on it.

"This my dear sister is our prize." He said cockily

"No, that's a time-turner. We learned about those last year. Where did you get that?" Charlotte said looking worried while eyeing the necklace.

"I found it in dad's study-" He was cut off by the twins.

"You didn't find it we did!" They said together, indignantly.

"Fine. They found it in dad's study. But it was my idea to go in there in the first place."

They went into dad's study. He specifically told us no snooping, and they went into his study. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU DID WHAT? DAD TOLD US NOT TO GO IN THERE. FOR ALL WE KNOW THAT COULD BE CURSED AND GET US ALL KILLED!" I shouted at him

Then Teddy and Victorie came in closely followed by Bella with a scared looking Devon in her arms.

"What is all this yelling?" Teddy said. Then he caught sight of the time turner

"James! Harry said not to go into his study! Give it here." He yelled

"No. Finder's keepers. We found it, we keep it." He retorted

Then I lunged for the necklace and in do in so I knocked over the phoenix tears, just as the necklace went flying to the ground and shattered.

"My phoenix tears!" Rose wailed. And I saw that her phoenix tears had fell over and crashed onto the broken time turner.

"What going on!" Vic yelled as the room started spinning and we were frozen.

"I don't know!" Teddy yelled back. "Everyone hold onto each other!" He instructed us.

And so we did. I ended up squished between Rose and Charlotte as the room started to fade away.

A/N: So what do you think? Tell me in your Reviews! Even if you don't want to click the button click it anyways. I OWN NOTHING! Except my own characters such as the Wise and Abbot families.

p.s. TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE!


	2. Past and Future

A/N: Thank you so much to _Frog1 _and _Jessica682_ for the reviews. And if anyone has any ideas for this story just PM me and I'll try to add it into my story. As always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Chapter 2  
><span>Past and Future<span>

  
><em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place 1995<em>

"If Voldemort is starting to recruit followers, then that is what we have to do too." Sirius Black said from his spot next to Remus Lupin and Regis Wise.

"Well Harry is absolutely out of the question." Molly Weasley declared at the other end of the table.

"Regis. Your daughters seemed interested in joining." Kingsley Shacklebolt commented from his spot next to Moody.

"Interested would be the understatement of the century." Sirius muttered under his breath

Regis glared at Sirius a moment before answer in a defiant tone "No, they will not be joining."

"They could be of great help Regis, and they know what they're getting themselves into." Remus spoke calmly

"Yeah Regis," Nymphadora Tonks said "You have twin seer daughters; we'll be able to know whenever any attacks are happening and be able to stop them."

Regis looked at all of them angrily "My final answer is no, even if they know what their getting themselves into."

Sirius looked at Regis before speaking in a quiet voice "Their not little girls any more, their full grown witches. And if they want to join it really could be a big help having them on our side."

This time Regis's face was a mix between anger and sorrow "I understand that they could be a big help Sirius. But, Clarissa is dead. Murdered, right after Voldemort came back. I am promising that she is going to be the only child of mine that will die. I'm not having two others be dead because of this organization."

"Regis, we're all sorry about your daughter but she knew what she was fighting for. And so do the twins. They're of age and out of Hogwarts. You can't stop them from doing this." Bill Weasley said

"Fine" Regis said then in an undertone added "let them get themselves killed."

"Now that, that is settled onto other business such as the protection of" Albus Dumbledore was cut off by the flash of light coming from the foyer of the house, and then heard the distinctive _thump_ of something falling onto the floor.

Teddy's pov

I fell to the floor, about to get up when another body came crashing down on me.

"Sorry Teddy!" Vic said.

We both got up only to watch as Bella and Albus came crashing down. They both got up and were followed by the twins, Hugo and James, then Rose and Lily, and finally Charlotte fell and Devon neatly onto her lap.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, then looked up and saw about 5 wands pointed at us.

"Who are you?" A man with shoulder length black hair asked. I recognized him after a minute and realized that he was Sirius Black. _That can't be right_ I thought _Sirius Black is dead._

I looked at Bella and she was wide-eyed also. Then she spoke up "Excuse me could you tell us what year it is?"

All of the adults looked confused at first, but then a man with a long white beard, crooked nose, half moon spectacles, and twinkling blue eyes spoke.

"It is 1995. Might I ask why you are asking this?"

I turned around and looked around, and my eyes fell on Lily.

"JAMES POTTER YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU SENT US BACK 25 YEARS! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!"

James looked equally infuriated. Not at the idea of going back in time, but of his sister blaming him for it "ME! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO RIPPED THE NECKLACE FROM MY HANDS CAUSING IT TO FALL!"

Charlotte then turned on Olivia and Claire. "SO, TECHNIALLY ITS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADNT BEEN SNOOPING IN HARRY'S OFFICE THEN THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

The twins just glared right back at her and yelled together "THIS IS SO NOT OUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SPILLED THOSE STUPID PHOENIX TEARS!"

Charlotte was about to retort when Vic cut them all off "ALRIGHT YOU LOT! SHUT IT!"

They all fell silent at once and I turned back around to see Sirius and the others still pointing their wands toward me.

Then I caught sight of a man I thought I would never see.

My father

Bella's pov

I saw him. Teddy's father just as Teddy did. Then the man I immediately recognized as Sirius Black spoke again.

"For the last time, who are you?"

I decided that Teddy wasn't in a right state to speak and Vic was counting the children to make sure they were all there so I stepped forward.

"Well to make it short, were from the future."

Sirius looked at me a moment and I stared right back, and then jumped slightly when Moody spoke with his booming voice

"Nonsense, that's impossible. You lot could be Death Eaters for all we know."

From behind me I heard Olivia snort. I turned and saw that Claire had taken a seat on the stairs and Devon promptly climbed on her lap, while Olivia was a few feet away leaning against the wall.

"Yes, because no Death Eater trip would be complete without a bunch of teenagers and a two year old" She said sarcastically pointing to her twin and baby sister.

"Then prove that you are from the future." He shot back

I decided to intervene before Olivia got us all cursed

"Fine, I know that your daughters" I gestured towards Regis "are twin seers. And that they want to join the order but you won't let them."

"And that you" I pointed to Remus "used to date Roxanne Abbot"

Remus looked shocked, and then quickly recovered returning to his neutral posture. I saw that next to him Sirius was trying to stop himself from laughing and had lowered his wand.

Then Claire jumped in, standing up and still holding Devon in her arms "And that you" she pointed at Moody "are thinking of a way to curse me and my twin" she said with a self satisfied smirk

"How does that prove that your from the future?" Bill Weasley (without the scars) asked.

"Oh, it doesn't." the twins said together.

And that was when Sirius caved and started laughing "Alright, I think we can tell that they are from the future." He said in between gasps.

Albus Dumbledore stepped forward with his twinkling eyes and said

"Shall we take this into the kitchen and get introductions sorted?" He asked looking at me.

I smiled and nodded, though inside I was mentally strangling James.

A/N: Here is chapter two of this wonderful story. The next chapter will be the introductions. None of the Characters you recognize from the actual Harry Potter are mine they belong to J.K. Rowling. "curses, I'm too late " Remember to Review! Even if you don't want to just do it to make me smile. And remember my poll is still on my profile go and check it out! 


	3. Introductions Part 1

A/N: Again here's a shout out to all my reviewers. Thank you so much to _Animevampfreak10, Jessica682, _and _L-U-N-A654_! Keep the reviews coming; you have made me so happy! I own nothing but my own characters.

p.s. I have more people going onto my poll. If you haven't already voted go to my profile and click the _vote_ button. I'm hoping that I can get to at least 20 votes before I give the results. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3  
><span>Introductions Part 1<span>

_**Previously**_

_"Shall we take this into the kitchen and get introductions sorted?" He asked looking at me._

_I smiled and nodded, though inside I was mentally strangling James._

Victorie's pov

We all went into the kitchen and I saw the people that I recognized as Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Severus Snape, and a younger looking Professor McGonagall seated in various spots at the table with their faces fixed with a curious gaze on us.

Professor Dumbledore spoke first "It seems we have time travelers in our midst." He said merrily.

The faces once filled with confusion were now of shock.

"Albus" Professor McGonagall started "surely you don't believe this. It is impossible to travel back _years._ Hours maybe, but years?" She shook her head, with her gazed still fixed sharply on us.

"Yes" Snape drawled "how do we know that they are not Death Eaters?"

Claire looked like she was about to respond when Dumbledore spoke over her.

"We have already tested them and they do seem to be from the future."

"But" Grandmum Molly spluttered "Even the most dim-witted mind couldn't travel this far back could they?"

I turned to glare at James but it seemed everyone else had already beaten me and there were 9 furious faces staring at him except the twins and Fred, who all seemed to be humored by the idea of traveling back in time, and Devon; now in Olivia's arms who was gazing around the room with a face mixed with fright and curiosity.

"Well" Dumbledore spoke and we all faced away from James and turned to him. "Shall we get introductions started?"

"Yes" Bella said "We'll go oldest to youngest." She stepped forward.

"Alright, before you say anything and ask any questions let me finish talking." She stated and all of the Order members nodded their heads.

"I'm Bella Lee Abbot" She started, then Sirius started to speak up, but she silenced him with a glare "I'm 23, on the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee," Sirius snorted at this comment "was in Gryffindor house, and was made a prefect in my 5th and 6th years." Bella finished. The she looked around and her eyes fell on Remus, Sirius, and Regis staring at her. She sighed and said "Fine, any questions?"

About six people started talking at once and Bella looked startled at first then yelled "Not all at one time!"

She looked at Remus and said "You."

"Who's your mother and father?" he asked almost immediately.

Bella smiled and said "Roxanne Abbot."

Regis and Remus were wide eyed, while Sirius was snickering. I smiled at the scene and it looked like Bella was enjoying it too.

"And your father?" Moody barked making everyone jump.

Bella grimaced, then smirked at him "When I find out I'll make sure to let you know."

"Wait, wait, wait" Sirius said, then turned to look at Bella "So let me get his straight. Your Roxanne Abbot's daughter?" Bella nodded "Roxanne the werewolf , Roxanne Abbot?" she nodded "Roxanne the girl who dated Remus, Roxanne the werewolf, Roxanne Abbot?" she nodded again but this time looking annoyed "Roxanne, Olivia's cousin, who dated Remus, and was a werewolf, Roxanne Abbot" he didn't even look for Bella's nod to continue going "Roxanee the-"

"Enough!" Bella yelled, though looking thoroughly amused. She looked around, then said quieter "Is that all, good." And stepped back into her original position.

I looked at Teddy as he stared at me and I nodded at him encouragingly. He stepped forward with his hair its natural blue color. He sighed then said

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin." There was a shocked silence, every eye turned to where Remus was sitting and Remus, I noticed had paled considerably.

"Your-You're my son?" He choked out, still looking rather pale. No one was making jokes at this, not even Sirius.

Teddy only nodded, and when Moody spoke no one actually jumped

"So we know who your father is, now who's your mother?"

Teddy changed his hair color to each color of the rainbow before settling back to its normal color again.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Devon struggling to get out of Olivia's arms; mesmerized by Teddy changing his hair color. I laughed quietly at the baby's antics.

"Wait you're a metamorphagus. So that must mean…" My dad Bill said trailing off and looking at Tonks who had also grown pale.

Sirius cut the tension by cracking up laughing "You…and…..my….cousin." He said in between laughing fits.

"So whose son are you?" Kingsley asked.

In response Teddy changed his hair to the same bubble gum pink as Tonks's and smiled as he said "Tonks"

This made everyone in the room chuckle except for Moody and Sirius. Moody just didn't laugh, and Sirius was in hysterics.

In that moment Tonks rushed forward and engulfed Teddy into a big hug with tears in her eyes. It felt good to know that Teddy had gotten his first hug for as long as he could remember with his mother even if we were in the past. Remus slowly got up and got into the hug with his future wife and son.

Then Olivia ruined the moment.

"Well I don't know about all of you but I kind of wanted to get my turn before tomorrow." She said still struggling to keep Devon still in her arms "and for Merlin's sake Teddy; either take her" she gestured to Devon "or cool it with the hair changing."

A few people chuckled while Bella turned to glare at her cousin "Really, you're really saying that right now?" Olivia just shrugged and Claire snorted.

"Do you want to take her?" Olivia asked.

Bella just rolled her eyes and faced away from the twins but I was sure they were smirking.

"Alright, seeing as some people want me to get a move on. I'm 23, an Obliviator, was in Gryffindor House, and made Prefect both in 5th and 6th year and was Head Boy." And seeing that his father was going to ask one question he was one step ahead "And no. I'm not a werewolf, and neither is Bella."

Bella laughed quietly and said.

"Yeah, Teddy, Anna, and I just understand each others feelings a little more during full moon."

"More like you three chew our heads off if we so much as look at you." Lily said from the back.

You could see that Remus got color back into his face. And I stepped forward.

"I'm Victorie Weasley" I saw Grandmum perk up at this. "21 years old, in my last session of Healer training and was Head Girl and Prefect in my 5th and 6th years. And my parents are Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley." I smirked at my dad's expression. And Grandmum started crying.

"Oh Arthur, we have grandkids." She sobbed.

"I have two questions?" Remus asked, I nodded

"Who's Fleur?"

"She was a Triwizard competitor." Dumbledore answered

"And who's Anna?"

"Oh, that's Bella's sister." I answered

Then the twins stepped forward

Olivia's pov

Me and Claire stepped forward with me still carrying Devon in my arms.

_My name first then yours _Claire thought to me. Since were twin seers we can go into each others minds and talk to each other. That's usually how we always talk to each other and get the others joke.

_Fine _I thought back. _But I get to introduce Devon._

I saw her nod from the corner of my eye and we both stepped forward.

"Claire Marie and Olivia Belle Richardson at your service." We said together, and I put Devon down so we could bow.

We looked at Professor Dumbledore and he looked amused, just as he always did when we came into Headmistress McGonagall's office.

"You're Elaine and Luke's daughters aren't you?" We looked away from Dumbledore and saw Granddad staring at us with a mix between amusement and sadness

_This is the summer before mum's fifth year right?" _I asked Claire in my head I saw her bob her head once. __

_This is the summer that Aunt Clarissa dies. _She thought back

"How did you know?" we asked

"You look to much like her" he pointed to me "and only she would name her daughter after Clarissa without fully using it."

"Well yes we are."

"And this" I said pointing to Devon "is Devon Cameron Richardson"

Regis craned his neck to get a better look at her and when he did he smiled "She looks like Luke"

"And who's Luke?" Sirius asked

"Benjamin Richardson's son, Elaine's new boyfriend" He explained.

And as everyone tried to get a look at Devon she went wide eyed and hid between me and Claire's legs.

Claire snorted and said "It really is ironic that she looks like her father"

"And why is that?"

"Well dad's not her favorite parent, and she's really shy as you can see." She concluded, trying to help me pull Devon off my leg.

"But anyways" I continued, giving up on getting Devon off and just let her have sanctuary there "she's two" I said pointing down "And were 16" I pointed in between me and my twin "in Gryffindor, spend most of our time in detention, or in Professor McGonagall's office, and were twin seers."

"We have twin seer nieces!" Two voices squealed. And everybody jumped, McGonagall clutched at her heart for a moment.

Moody muttered a curse and in the doorway was a much younger looking Aunt Lexi and Lorraine's.

"Alexis, Lorraine, how long were you there for?" granddad yelled

"Long enough to find out that there are time travelers are her and that two of the are out twin seer nieces!" They said together, and Sirius started chuckling

"How do we know that your actual seers?" Moody questioned his revolving eyeball swerving to look at both of them.

I grinned "You could duel me, and I'll know every move that you about to make." I said innocently.

_If you do this, you better win. _Claire warned me a shot he a faux hurt look

"You question my abilities?" I asked sounding hurt, she just snorted

The Molly stepped in "No, Moody you cannot fight a 16 year old girl who probably wont know half the spells you going to use."

"Like that will stop her." Charlotte said "She's to thick headed to listen to anybody."

I turned to her "Thanks I feel the love" I said sarcastically patting my heart.

Bella sighed "She's right she'll end up dueling someone else if not him. Can you just move the furniture over there?"

Once everything was set up me and Moody stood facing each other.

"On my count" Tonks said "Three.."

I smirked "Don't hold anything back"

"Two.."

_Good Luck _Claire thought to me.

"One." Tonks finished

Right after it began I neatly dodged a curse, then another one.

I smiled up innocently, the rolled away from a curse sent at my feet. Then jumped up to miss yet another curse, as I jumped up I sent a stunning hex which he reflected then sent back at me, which I slid under. He stopped for a moment, then I hatched a plan. He was searching for a way to catch me off guard. I stood up and turned my back on him to walk back to my side knowing he was going to use that as an advantage. I saw Charlotte give me a look that was supposed to question my sanity I guessed. He sent a quick hex at me which I ducked, then spun around quickly and yelled

_"Expelliarmus"_

I deftly caught his wand, smiled, and walked it over to him and gave it back to him. Then I spun on my heel and skipped back to my side.

There were murmurs throughout the room and I saw Lexi give Lorraine a Galleon.

"So" James said trying to ease the tension "Who's next"

A/N: Hello people who read this story! If you hadn't figured out what the italics meant, it is meant for the twins to talk to each other. I don't really know why I put in the Moody/Olivia fight scene; I just had this picture in my head of a little girl dueling a really big tough guy and the girl easily being able to dodge. Sorry that I had to break the introduction up intp twp chapters but I wanted to put detail into them, so there is my brilliant excuse. If you haven't taken my poll on my profile please go do it AFTER READING THIS AUTHORS NOTE. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW LIKE ALL MY OTHER LITTLE MINION- FOLLOWERS *cough cough* hehehe 


	4. Introductions Part 2

A/N: Hi again! So a lot of you have still been reviewing my story and I wanted to give a shout out to _JustaGryffindor, L-U-N-A654, Jessica682, _and finally _MalikaiDragonSlayer. _Thank you all for reviewing! Again if you haven't taken my poll yet its still up on my profile. And if you have taken it I am mentally giving you a hug and saying to tell all of your fanfiction friends about it. Thank you again, and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4  
><span>Introductions Part 2<span>

_**Previously**_

_There were murmurs throughout the room and I saw Lexi give Lorraine a Galleon._

_"So" James said trying to ease the tension "Who's next"___

Sirius pov

The boy who looked exactly like James stepped forward.

He looked around the room for a moment and the said "James Sirius Potter."

"YES!" I shouted. Harry named his kid after me; I'll have to thank him sometime.

Molly and McGonagall each gave me a stern look, while James continued.

"I'm 16, in Gryffindor house" he gave me a pointed look "best pranker in the school" he was cut off by three indignant voices of "hey!" "And quidditch captain which I play chaser for, and obviously the son of Harry Potter."

He smiled and stepped back in line, next came a boy about James's age, but with tan skin and red hair.

"I am Fred Weasley II" He said putting his nose towards the air. I could tell that Molly was again overjoyed at that.

"I'm 16, in Gryffindor, and _co_ prankster," he said giving James a dirty look "with James, Olivia, and Claire, play beater for quidditch, and am the son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson." He finished with a smile.

Then a girl with long dark blonde hair stepped forward. She smiled and said.

"My name is Charlotte Mariette Richardson." I saw that Regis's eyebrows shot up, and I saw Charlotte notice that too. "My god mother Evie chose my middle name, and I know you know the story behind the whole Mariette thing."

Regis smiled and said "I wouldn't have thought that Evie would have named you that, I was thinking more along the lines of Roxanne."

Just then Dumbledore stood up, looked at all of us a moment before saying "I will be back; I just have some business that I have to take care of." And with that, he dissaperated.

"But anyways, I'm in my 4th year, and sorry, but I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Wait, but hasn't all of your line," I looked at Regis "besides Lucius of course been in Gryffindor."

I saw her quirk an eyebrow at me "Would you rather have me in Slytherin?"

I gaped at her "One: no I would never wish any good living soul into Slytherin, and Two: I thought you were the good one."

Olivia and Claire snorted and I turned to them "Yeah she definitely _is_ the good one."

Charlotte glared at them before she turned to me "One: I _am _the good one. And Two: I'm only defending my house." She finished loyally.

Remus leaned over to me and Regis and whispered "She definitely is Elaine's daughter."

I just scowled while Regis and Remus started laughing at my expense.

Charlotte just shook her head and continued on "I'm most of the professor's favorite student, and I am definitely _not_ a pranker." And finished with a laugh at the look on my face.

Then a girl who looked about a year younger than Charlotte stepped forward. When I saw her I saw that she looked exactly like Lily except for the eyes.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter. In my 3rd year, in Gryffindor, and play a little bit of quidditch."

"What position do you play?" Bill asked

"Chaser"

She smiled at stepped back in line then James shouted

"Hey wait! Al didn't go yet."

Two other people who weren't introduced yet side stepped and I saw someone who looked exactly like Harry.

He looked around sheepish.

"Go on Al. Oh and full name please" James said with a cheeky smile.

Just then a thud sounded from the foyer and I wondered if it was more time travelers.

But as the door opened I saw not someone who was from the future, but the past.

Roxanne's pov

I couldn't believe I was doing this. It had been 14 years and no one could forget about me. That's what I was going for when I moved to Paris in the first place. It wasn't as if I was running away from people, but I just wanted them to forget.

_But _I thought _wasn't that why I left? To run away?_

No, I shook the thought out of my head. I was perfectly happy with the life I lived, except for the werewolf part of course.

It was horrible when my cousin died. I _knew_ Regis was going to be a mess, and that was part of the reason I left. I was also overcome with grief about what happened to Olivia.

I basically owed her my life. She helped me with my transformations every full moon when we were at Hogwarts, she still blamed herself for what happened to me. But that wasn't the only thing she did, she helped me find my first love.

He obviously wasn't prejudiced against werewolves, because he was one that was how we met actually. His 7th year, my 5th year.

And now I was back and going to have to answer questions. _Why did I leave_? Because, like I said before I knew Regis was going to be a wreck. And being Olivia's cousin, he was going to ask me to do things like take care of his kids, stay over to cook and clean. But _no, _I was not a ruddy house elf. He needed to take care of things on his own. And now I'm sure he hates me for that.

And one fail point of my forget-me plan, was that Regis wouldn't have sent me an owl saying that his eldest daughter Clarissa had been killed along with her husband. So in all I apparently wasn't easily forgotten.

Even more remembered to Dumbledore. After an argument for about five minutes, he managed to coax me back to the Order of the Phoenix. I wanted out of that group once Olivia had been killed, another reason why I moved to Paris. Now I actually had a reason, my daughter. My daughter, Anna was at home alone only with a house elf for protection, not that she would need it any time soon, I hoped.

Now I'm outside of Sirius's old house, which apparently is headquarters for the Order. Dumbledore told me just to apparate into the house while he had to go check on something.

And once I apparated into the foyer, I could guess that the door that had all of the people's voices in it was the kitchen. Once I walked in I was faced with many looks of disbelief, shock, and for some even confusion.

I looked to my right and saw that there were a group of kids that I had never seen before, and once I turned back I saw Regis staring at me with disbelief, then Remus with shock, and finally Sirius with amusement. And most of the other Order members looking at me with confusion, as they didn't know why Regis, Remus, and Sirius were staring at me. So I didn't know what overcame me to open my mouth and say

"So, what'd I miss?" With a smirk.

Sirius just gave me a cheeky smile and said "Ah, Roxy love. We've missed you." Knowing I hated it when he called me Roxy.

I looked up and shook my head while saying "14 bloody years, and he cant forget?"

Then Dumbledore walked in and said "Ah, I see miss Abbot has made it in. For those of you who do no know who she is, this is miss Roxanne Abbot." He gestured for me to sit and once at sat at a seat next to Sirius and Kingsley, Sirius leaned over to me and said "Well it seems we have 2 Abbot's here Roxy. Have you met your daughter?"

I rolled my eyes at him and said "Why yes Sirius, I very well hope I've been introduced to my daughter. And how did you know about her? She's at home."

"Ah, not that daughter"

"What are you on about Black I only have one daughter." I stated. But he only shook his head, and turned my head into the direction of a girl with light brown hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Your second daughter." He whispered with a smile.

The girl stepped forward "Bella Lee Abbot." She said with a smile.

"Hmm, Bella? Yeah I can see myself naming my second daughter that."

I got a few looks of disbelief, but I said "So what did I really miss?"

"Time Travelers" Moody grunted, obviously sour about something that I was going to have to ask about later.

"So that's why there's a Remus clone, with Tonks hair." I said

I got even more looks of disbelief, and Remus stuttered "H-How did you know that?"

I smiled and simply said "I've been away from people too long, and plus I noticed that Tonks was a metamorphagus, and he has your eyes. Not that hard to guess really."

More looks of disbelief "What did Paris _do _to you?" Sirius asked in mock curiosity.

I just shrugged, and then a boy who looked exactly like James (but with reddish hair) said to a boy who looked like an exact match to James and Lily together. "Go on Al."

The boy shot the other a look, sighed, and then stepped forward and said

"Albus Severus Potter" There was gasps, shouts, snorts, and in the other boys case laughs.

"How could _Harry_ name his kid after him?" Sirius shouted. It made sense now; he was Harry's boy, and the other boy probably was too.

The boy, Albus turned to my daughter and she shouted "ALL RIGHT! SHUT IT!"

Sirius looked at me and said "Nice daughter you got there."

I smirked at Sirius and said "Eh, she's alright" with a wink in Bella's direction.

She smiled and said "Alright let him finish before you say anything."

I looked over at Dumbledore and Snape and saw that both of them were in stunned silence. Though Dumbledore had a small smile on his face, while Snape had a scowl.

"I'm in my fifth year, in Gryffindor, and play Seeker in quidditch. And you probably already guessed that I'm Harry's son.

"How are you Harry's son if you're named after _him."_ Sirius demanded again.

Albus sighed and said "Dad said that I was named after the two bravest people he knew. I don't know anything other than that. He probably told something around the same lines to Lily and James."

Two girls snorted. I turned to look at them and saw that one looked exactly like Olivia, while the other like Clarissa.

"You only have 3 kids in your family that are named after the dead. How do you think it makes us feel, we have five people in ours and middle names are included." The girl who looked like Olivia said. There were gasps around the room again, and I saw a blonde girl smack her in the arm and hiss "Idiot"

"What do you mean 'named after dead people?'" Charlene asked.

I saw Remus's son smack his head and Bella shot a glare at her.

"Nice move Olivia." The same blonde girl said. That was it, I needed to know there names.

"Alright can I please know the names of people who have already gone?" I asked

They nodded and started

"Teddy" Remus's son said

"Victorie" a strawberry blonde said

"Bella" my daughter said

"Olivia and Claire" the twins said and then pointed down at a toddler and said "Devon"

"James" The boy I guessed that was Harry's son

"Fred" a redhead said

"Charlotte" the blonde said

"Lily" a small redheaded girl said

"Al" the newest boy said

"Thank you" I said

"So what did you mean by 'named after dead people'?" Charlene asked again.

This time Olivia actually looked ashamed of herself "Our whole family is named after dead people."

"There is no one were related to that's named Belle though." Charlene said evidently confused.

Belle? It wasn't the full name but it was part of it.

"Yes there is._Was._" I said in a lifeless tone "Your aunt. Well part of her name" I turned and looked at Bella "I'm guessing I named you after her."

"What aunt? Part of what?" She said more confused.

"Your aunt Annabelle."

"No" Regis said "That would be their cousin, not aunt."

"No, Annabelle was _my _cousin, she was Olivia's sister" The shocked looks from Regis, Remus, and Sirius returned "Don't tell me she didn't tell you."

"Yeah, she told us." Regis said

"She also told us that it was her cousin." Sirius commented.

"Well I'm not surprised she lied to us" Remus said thoughtful.

"Why?" I asked

"Because she was mad at us, well more like James, but still."

"Wait what happened?" I asked them "When she told you I mean?"

"It was after James got her mad, and she told us that you were a werewolf." Remus explained.

"Ah" I said, finally getting why she lied to them "She wasn't mad at James for saying that or making her tell you." Seeing the confused looks on their faces I continued

"It was because she said it. She blamed herself for me turning into a werewolf"

"Are we missing something?" Bill Weasley said, I ignored him

"Did she tell you how I became one? It was pretty stupid of all of us but did she?" I asked, and they shook their heads.

"Okay, well you know when you were in your 3rd year and Olivia went home for Easter holidays?" they nodded their heads

"Yeah she came back early, and wouldn't talk to any of us for like a week." Sirius said, I nodded

"Yeah, because that was when I became a werewolf."

"But you were only in your 1st year then." Remus said I nodded again.

"Yes, well anyways she had all of our cousins over at her house most of them from her dads side, but we were all daring each other to go into the woods that were behind her house. And you could tell that she didn't want anything to do with the game, but I stupidly suggested that we all just went into the woods together. So once we all agreed after convincing Olivia, we went into the woods not realizing it was a full moon. But I got separated from the group, and I heard a howl so I stared running back towards the house. There was a little clearing before we could fully get out and all of the other kids were in that and once they saw me they all started running, but Olivia stayed behind to wait for me, and she was just a little in front of me. We heard the howl again and we were almost out but a werewolf came out and it attacked me from the back."

"Wow." Most of them said and I still continued.

"But anyways, she blamed herself as if it were herself, and I can see why. Not that I would ever blame her, but you know about Mariette." I said to Regis, who nodded. "I guess she just blames herself for everything that happens with werewolves."

"What does thus have to do with Annabelle?" Sirius asked

"Well apparently when she was seven, and Annabelle was 3 they were both playing in the backyard a little after sunset. And their mom was in the house watching them from the window." I looked over at Dumbledore and saw that he had his head slightly bowed and guessed that he already knew. "I wasn't their when it happened, but I was at the funeral. Apparently, and this is only what I heard from my parents, a werewolf came out and just grabbed her and went back into the woods with her. Some wizards found her when Olivia was like 9 or 10." I finished.

But wouldn-" I cut him off with a glare already knowing what he was going to ask.

"That's probably why she told you Annabelle was her cousin, after telling you about me, it probably reminded her of Annabelle but she didn't want you to know that she was her sister."

"Well now that makes sense." Sirius said. I rolled my eyes at him then said.

"Are there still more kids left?" I asked

There were nods and a girl with bushy, red hair stepped forward.

"My name is Rose Weasley, in my 5th year, and in Ravenclaw house." I looked over to Molly Wealsey to see her beaming at another grandchild.

"Who are your parents?" She asked

Rose smiled and said "Well my mom is Hermione, and I'm guessing that they're not dating yet, so Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

I smiled at the looks on everyone's faces, and looked in the corner to see Lorraine giving Lexi 5 sickles with a sour face.

Everyone was either chuckling or snorting. Then Rose stepped back and another bot who had red hair and brown eyes came forward.

"I'm Hugo Weasley, in my 3rd year, in Gryffindor, and Rose's brother." He said and stepped back beside Rose.

Molly again was smiling, so was everyone. That was all of the kids and we still had to figure out how they got here, how to get them back, and finally introduce them to the parents.

_Well that won't be too long _I thought with a smirk.

Because, standing in the doorway were Harry, Elaine, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

A/N: Well, here it is and I hope you enjoy it because I don't know how long it will be until I update because I am going to New Hampshire for the weekend, and have my other story to update for, so read very sloowwwllyyy. But just because it may be a while, YOU CAN STILL REVIEW! I suggest you take that hint.


	5. Meet you kids!

A/N: Helloo to all of my readers! I am soooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but all of my ideas were jumbled up in my head so I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter. But thank you to _soccachik66 and L-U-N-A654 for the reviews. _Again I'm still hoping to get at least 20 voters on my poll, so make me happy and go poll! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5  
><span>Meet your kids!<span>

**Previously**

_Molly again was smiling, so was everyone. That was all of the kids and we still had to figure out how they got here, how to get them back, and finally introduce them to the parents._

_**Well that won't be too long**__ I thought with a smirk._

_Because, standing in the doorway were Harry, Elaine, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione_.

Regular pov

All of the future kids stood frozen. Who were these kids? Most of everyone's eyes were drawn on Albus and Olivia, as they looked so much like Harry and Elaine. Both sets of twins had smirks on their faces but the rest of everyone was in shock.

It was Fred and George that broke the silence "Hey! How come they get to be here?" They yelled together pointing accusing fingers at Lexi and Lorraine.

The twins' smirks became even more prominent "Because we are part of the Order."

Fred and George were about to argue but Dumbledore cut off their banter.

"Yes, they are now part of the Order" the twins were about to retaliate but the professor raised a hand "with their fathers permission of course." He added with a twinkle in his eye

Fred just grumbled something that sounded like "of course _permission_"

Dumbledore just smiled, while Molly glared at her son who shrank, being on the receiving end of it.

The future twins however, seemed to get bored so both said. "You know, it is nice to not be glared at by Gran for once." They said with cheeky smiles. That got Fred to shut-up.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ron stuttered with an expression between fear and shock.

Elaine was studying the girls closely and simply said "They're from the future aren't they?"

Almost every eye wheeled to look at her. "How do you figure that out in the time of" Harry asked looking at an invisible watch on his hand "about five minutes?"

Elaine just smiled "Have you seen the library at my house? It's next to impossible to travel back in time this far, but obviously this lot has done it. So are you from the future?" She asked the twins.

They nodded "Hey mom" they said together. Elaine didn't look surprised but Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George did.

"Mom?" They all said together. Elaine just shook her head and looked towards them.

"Well obviously one of them has to be my daughter, I mean look at her." She said pointing to Olivia "unless it's my mom from the past, but it can't be because that one" she pointed to Claire "has to be her twin."

"Why does she have to be her twin?" Hermione asked, though she knew the best probable answer was that they were twins.

"Because they look to much alike, besides the eyes of course. But she would still be my daughter because those are almost exactly like Clarissa's."

"Wel-" Hermione got cut off by said twins

"Enough!" they both yelled "We are twins, and she is our mum along with Charlotte and Devon as her other daughters" they grabbed Charlottes elbow and brought her over to them and Olivia picked Devon up again "Though we _are _the favorites."

"Okay, now that we know who Elaine's daughters are lets move on." Regis suggested then added "Oh and Elaine you might want to get Luke, this involves him too." He said with a wink. Elaine nodded and left the room the get her boyfriend.

"Well then enough about them." James said as he elbowed the Richardson girls out of the way.

"I am James Sirius Potter. Obviously Harry's son an-"

"Who does little Harry marry!" George asked excitedly, a look of pure joy on his face to take the mickey out of his brother's best friend.

James smirked "As I was going to say I am the son of right now Harry Potter….. And Ginny Weasley."

Many things happened at once, Harry went wide eyed, blushed crimson, and then became _very_ interested in the flooring pattern. Ron, Fred, and George and all mentally agreed to murder Harry in his sleep as they all glared at him. Ginny, had done the same thing as Harry minus the wide eyed part. Hermione was beaming at both Harry and Ginny, and Elaine came back into the room with her very confused looking boyfriend in tow. She looked around the room, then looked at James and smiled.

"I'm guessing your mother is Ginny?" James smirked and Elaine nodded her head.

Albus stepped forward, looking very upset that he had to repeat his name again "Albus Severus Potter" he muttered though everyone in the room heard him.

"What?" Ron and Harry yelled together.

"How could you name your son after _him_?" Ron asked in hysterics

"By any chance were you drunk when you named him?" Fred asked with a hint of humor in his voice

"You knocked our little sister up twice?" George growled, with no humor in his voice. Harry shrunk back sensing that all of the Weasley brothers in front of him were glaring at him again.

Albus cracked a small smile and stepped back with his family as Lily stepped forward "I'm Lily Luna Potter"

"3 Times!" Ron screamed at Harry

"You knocked up our baby sister _three times!_" Fred and George yelled together "I swear if there are any more.." they trailed off

"Oh will you stuff it." Ginny said clearly aggravated she turned to her daughter "When do we start dating?"

Lily turned to look at Teddy asking him a silent question "You can tell them; we're probably going to end up Obliviating them anyways."

She turned back and cheerily answered "In your sixth year after a quidditch match that you won."

Ginny turned back to her brothers "See? We don't end up dating until next year, so don't kill him yet!" Then she blushed when everyone stared at her.

"Yes well I'm Lily." Then she stepped back in line with Charlotte

Hugo stepped forward "Hugo Arthur Weasley."

"Whose are you?" George asked

"Ron" he simply replied

"Ron!" The twins shouted as Ron yelled "Me!" as Harry started laughing at his expense.

Once they calmed down Fred asked "So who did Ron pay to marry him?"

Hugo didn't look amused by this and said "He didn't _pay _her to marry him, and my mum is Hermione Granger."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then blushed and looked down as Harry laughed even harder "Not so fun when your on the receiving end is it?"

"Bloody hypocrite." Ginny muttered under her breath, Harry looked at her and they both went into hysterics together, as Fred and George just stood there in shock.

No one noticed that Hugo had stepped back and his sister had taken his place she coughed loudly and everyone settled down "Rose Weasley. Hugo's sister, daughter of Ron and Hermione."

This brought on another round of laughing at Ron and Hermione then Fred stepped forward "Fred Weasley II"

George and Fred looked at each other "Your one of ours right?"

Fred II nodded "I'm the son of George Weasley and right now Angelina Johnston"

Fred looked livid "My girlfriend!" he yelled at George, who just smirked

"Well its good to know that she finally realized who the better looking of us is."

Fred just skulked while everyone from the future shifted uneasily knowing Fred was going to ask who he married. They just hoped they could hold him off until they could find a way home.

"And whose kids are they?" Ginny asked nodding her head at Bella, Teddy, and Victorie.

Teddy stepped forward "I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, son of Tonks and Remus." Hermione was beaming, Harry looked at Remus also smiling, Elaine was smirking slightly, and Ron looked happy for Remus.

Victorie stepped forward "Victorie Weasley." Fred perked up at this.

"Oh, and who might your father be."

She laughed slightly "Not _you_, but Bill." Laughter broke out by everyone in the past but Harry and Elaine, though they did find this humorous.

George, still laughing managed to choke out "And who settled for our big brother over there?"

Victorie smirked and said "If you think that Fleur Delacour would settle for _anyone…._"

All of the past Weasley's were silenced at that "You get married to _her?_" Ron asked Bill stricken by the news.

"I guess" Bill simply said

"So that's what Bill and she have been up to at her _English lessons_." He put air quotes on English lessons; Molly glared at her son again.

Lastly, Bella stepped forward.

"I'm Bella Lee Abbot" Elaine's head shot up, and there was a muffled sound outside the door. Hermione, gingerly opened the door with her wand raised and let out a breath of air when she saw who it was.

"Roxanne's daughter!" Evie asked breathlessly, placing a hand to her head where there was a growing red bump.

Elaine looked around the room, and stopped when she saw Roxanne sitting there looking unsure whether to cover from her piercing look or go hug her.

"Hiding?" The young witch asked. Roxanne just smiled, and tears started forming her eyes.

"You've grown." She stated. Elaine laughed as if Roxanne was crazy

"Yeah that happens without seeing a person through the course of 14 years."

Roxanne sighed; she had expected this from some of the kids. She looked over at Evie who was half-heartedly glaring at her. Both of them would be expecting an explanation later, she could at least do that.

"Yeah, so I'm Bella" Bella said awkwardly, then stepped back.

"So that's our family; minus Charlotte, Olivia, Claire, Bella, and Devon of course" Hugo said cheekily, which made the eldest Richardson girls glare and Devon squeal.

"How about we finish talking over dinner?" Molly offered, and then looked at Dumbledore "Will you be staying Albus?"

It looked as if the professor was going to decline but Claire interrupted, looking at him.

"It's not going to make a difference; he can't get to you through him."

Dumbledore examined the girl closely before turning back to Molly.

"It would be a pleasure."

"Wait!" Fred yelled, everyone stopped and looked at him "You never told me who I marry."

A/N: Hehehehe cliff hanger (ish) sorry if it wasn't that good or not long enough, my mother seems to think I have a problem HA! Not really, but anyways I AM EXPECTING REVIEWS AND MORE POLL VOTERS! Thank you and take my caps lock into consideration ;p 


	6. Deaths

A/N: Helloo, my followers! I am sooo sorry about the long wait for this update, but I wanted this to be one of the best chapters. Here's a shout out to all of my faithful reviewers: **MalikiaDragonSlayer, TonksSmiles, and L-U-N-A654**. Thank you all for the reviews, and remember to take my poll if you haven't already. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6  
><span>Deaths<span>

_**Previously**_

_Dumbledore examined the girl closely before turning back to Molly._

_"It would be a pleasure."_

_"Wait!" Fred yelled, everyone stopped and looked at him "You never told me who I marry."_

Teddy's pov

Everyone from our time got tense once Fred asked that, and I think it showed. I looked to Victorie and saw her looking worriedly over to Bella, who was death staring Claire and Olivia, who looked like they were about to speak up until they caught Bella's eye.

"Why don't we talk over dinner?" I suggested, trying to ease the tension.

Everyone from the past nodded their heads, and we all trudged to take our seats. Dumbledore cast a spell which made the table expand, and more chairs to appear.

I went to take a seat by my mum and dad, while Bella went over to Roxanne, and Victorie sat in between her dad and Kingsley. Devon ran over to the seat next to Elaine's, Claire and Olivia followed and Charlotte took a seat next to her dad. Lily sat next to Harry, and Albus next to Ginny, while James was over with _Fred _(**A/N: Fred II will be known as **_Fred _**for when he's mentioned with past** Fred) sitting in between Fred, George, Lexi, and Lorraine. Hugo and Rose took seats next to their parents and Evie, who just came down sat next to Regis. Then Molly started serving dinner.

It was quiet and just the sounds of forks and knives scraping against plates could be heard throughout the kitchen. McGonagall and Snape went back to Hogwarts before we started eating, with a stern nod and the usual scorning look as goodbyes.

It was Molly who broke the silence "So, are there anymore grandchildren?"

Vic nodded her head "Yes, I have a younger sister Dominique who is 17, and my brother Louis who's 16."

"And I have a younger sister, Roxanne who's 14." Fred put in, looking away from his conversation with James and both sets of past twins.

"And then there's Lucy and Molly." Charlotte said, most people from the past looked confused.

"What are they Charlie's kids?" George asked, snorting a bit.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow "No. They're Percy and Audrey's."

"Percy!" Most of the Wealsey's cried out.

"He comes back?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, right before The Battle of Hogwarts." Lily said nonchalantly

Molly burst into tears while hugging Arthur "Yeah, so er that's all of your grandkids." Lily finished lamely.

Regis turned to Charlotte "So how many grandkids do I have?"

She smiled and said "Well there's me, Devon, Claire, Olivia, and we also have a little brother his names Robert but we call him Ricky, and he's 4."

"Why do you call him Ricky?" Elaine asked

"Because when he was like 1 or 2, we were at the Burrow, and Aunt Evie said that he looked like Uncle Richard and Ricky just kept saying it, so we called him that." Claire explained.

Elaine nodded, while Richard and Crystal who just came in exchanged a look.

"Do I have any kids?" She asked

Olivia nodded "Yeah, you have a daughter Jamie she's 18. And a son Nicholas, who's 19. Oh, and your married to Cameron Jenson"

She nodded "I think I remember him, he was a year older than me right?"

Richard spoke this time "Yeah, he was prefect in my 7th year."

"What about us?" Lexi and Lorraine asked.

Bella nodded "Yeah both of you took me and Anna on vacation to Paris, and met Dillon Russell and Andy Sanders at the French Ministry, and your still dating in our time."

"It would be you two who meet boys while taking your little cousins on a vacation." Evie said shaking her head at the twins.

"You know, it really is nice to see you without 3 long scars running down your face." James commented conversationally.

"I have 3 long scars running down my face?" She asked incredulously

I gave James a sharp look, and nodded at Evie "Yes, you got them at The Battle of Hogwarts, just before you killed Greyback."

All of Wise's heads shot up and looked to Evie, then back to me

"She really did kill him?" Regis asked

I nodded, Evie smiled and Elaine got up to hug her.

"So now that we know that I don't die, do I get married?"

Rose smirked "Yeah, and you have two kids Connor and Grace, Connor's 3 and Grace is 7. Your married to Seamus Finnigan."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Elaine all looked to Evie, who had wide eyes and a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"When did she start dating him?" Richard asked

"Well from what we've heard from Neville, it was in her" Bella squinted thinking back to when Neville came over to the Potter's house while me and Bella were there, and she asked when Evie and Seamus started dating "6th year, and Seamus's 7th while her, Luna, Ginny, and Neville reformed the DA."

There were many looks of confusion "What the DA?" Hermione asked.

"It's a club that you, Ron, and dad formed in your 5th year. Dad taught a bunch of students spells and counter-curses."

Mum looked even more confused "Isn't that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's job?"

Hugo nodded "It's supposed to be, but this year it's Dolores Umbridge who's the teacher who came with her '_ministry approved_' teaching methods. So basically all you do is copy from a first year book until the quarter of the year, and then mum suggests you form the DA."

Everyone looked to Hermione, then back to Hugo as if he was crazy

"_Hermione_" Fred exclaimed "She's prefect, how can she form something against the rules of Hogwarts."

You could tell that Hugo was offended by Fred's comment, so I intervened

"She was really bad" I explained "Gave Harry detention for saying that Voldemort was back in her first 5th year class. With a blood quill no less."

Hermione gasped, as it looked like she was the only one who knew what a blood quill was.

"She used _that_?" She asked horrified, I nodded

"Will someone tell us what a bloody blood quill is?" Ron asked

"Ronald!" Molly scolded, I smirked into my hands.

Hermione glared at him before explaining "A blood quill _Ronald_, is a type of quill that doesn't require ink. It uses the blood of the person in possession of it to write on parchment and as you write, the words will make scars on the back of your hand, as if a knife was carving the words."

The witches and wizards from the past looked shocked that anyone would use that punishment on a child.

"So now that we've gone over them" Fred said, gesturing towards the past children "what about me? Who do I marry?"

We all exchanged glances and shifted in our seats, I looked up and saw Fred looking at me expectantly, that was until dad softly said "Some of us don't make it do we?"

I turned to him and tears started forming in my eyes as I shook my head.

"Who." Molly asked in a choked whisper

"I'm named after Uncle Fred for a reason." _Fred _said sadly looking down. I saw that both Fred and George had gone considerably pale.

George started hugging Fred while whispering in an off tone "no, no please no". Molly got up and walked as if in a trance over to Fred and engulfed him in a hug, sobs shaking her body. The rest of the Weasley's had also gone very pale and along with Hermione, Elaine, and Harry had tears in their eyes. I looked down knowing that I was going to have to tell my parents their fate.

"Who else?" Regis whispered.

I closed my eyes "Professor Dumbledore-" Everyone gasped I reopened them to see them all looking over at Dumbledore, who seemed unfazed.

"One question." Ron said attempting to lighten the mood "how are we going to live the minute after his death?"

Dumbledore just chuckled "I'm getting old, and I am sure that everything will turn out fine when I'm gone."

"-Moody" More gasps, the ex Auror just grunted something unintelligible.

"-Snape" There were no gasps this time, I looked towards Harry "You'll find there is a reason why you named Al after him." Harry just nodded

"-Sirius" I looked up and saw that dad had gone pale, along with Harry and Sirius. Harry stood up and went over to hug Sirius.

"No! He can't die!" he said defiantly, Sirius just shook his head

"Harry, you'll be fine. And you even named your kid after me." He said somberly, then added in a conceited tone "and I'm sure I died in the most valiant way possible."

James snorted from his side of the table "I know you're my namesake and all, but I do have to ask: does getting killed by drapery count as valiant?" Sirius smiled slightly

"Thanks" he said sarcastically

I thought now was probably the best time to tell about my parents.

"Mum, dad" I said as tears reformed in my eyes and starting spilling over. Victorie continued,

"You died in the Battle of Hogwarts" she said "when Teddy was a month old."

Mum sobbed and hugged me tightly as did dad. "I'm so sorry" she whispered, still crying. I looked up still red and puffy eyed to face my dad.

He also had a tear stained face, but still managed to smile a little bit "Well at least I wasn't killed by drapery."

Sirius looked mock angry at his friend though you could tell that he had also cried "Can someone tell me exactly how I died?"

Lily shook her head "No one really likes talking about it, especially dad. But from what we found out from Aunt Lexi and Lorraine, it was at the end of this year. People call it the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix shot a killing curse at you, then you kind of fell through the veil in the Death Chamber. Dad went to the Ministry after Voldemort got into his mind, and made him believe that he was torturing you, the Death Eaters were waiting. Even Aunt Elaine's family doesn't like talking about it."

Elaine looked at her questioningly "Why don't we like talking about it."

Lily looked down, then back at Elaine with sadness in her eyes "Because Uncle Richard was also killed by Bellatrix in it."

Elaine's eyes widened and tears immediately starting coming out of them, she got out of her seat and went to a pale Richard who opened his arms for her.

Charlotte spoke in a small voice "And Aunt Charlene also died in the Battle of Hogwarts."

Elaine started crying again and Charlene went and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"It's okay 'Lane. At least we both died fighting for what we believe in." Charlene whispered trying to calm her little sister. Elaine looked up, wiped her eyes, and nodded hugging her tightly.

"Well it's good to know that the sad part's over." Bella said "We were all dreading to tell you."

Claire whispered something in Devon's ear, and the little girl smiled then got out of her seat, went over to Elaine, and hugged her legs tightly. Elaine smiled, and then bent down to pick her youngest daughter up. Devon smiled brightly at being in her mum's arms again as she snuggled closer to her and started playing with the necklace that was dangling in front of her.

"Well" Claire exclaimed "it good to know that she finall-"

"OW!" Both Olivia and Claire shouted. Molly looked over to them worried

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

They both shook their heads and gulped, all of the future kids were smirking, James full out laughing.

"I don't know why you're laughing James!" Claire snapped "It's your fault that we're here in the first place, and if you haven't noticed we have Devon! Mum is definitely going to kill you."

James, realizing what she said also gulped.

"What are you talking about?" Elaine asked, still holding Devon but back in her own seat.

"Well you know how we said that Devon didn't like dad?" Olivia asked, Regis nodded his head while Luke looked shocked and hurt "Well since me and Claire liked dad more than mum, she's just a little overprotective of Devon and Ricky because they like her more." Her voice got higher as she carried on.

"Wait, were is Ricky?"

"Oh he's over at Grandma Rena's" Crystal looked shocked

"She's still alive!"

"Crystal!" Her dad scolded "Don't disrespect your grandmother like that."

She looked down and mumbled "Well I was just curious."

"Well what are those?" Ron asked

"They're necklaces that mum got us when we were in our 3rd year. She says it was a gift for us turning teenagers, but we think that its because she didn't want to come to Hogwarts every week to yell at us for doing some prank." Claire said rolling her eyes a bit.

"That doesn't exactly describe them." Harry stated looking at the pendants curiously

"Well it's a form of communication, like your mirror. Except that we can't see the persons face, you can only hear them. Though in this situation either of things don't sound very good."

"Why?" Elaine asked, but Olivia ignored her and turned to me

"Should I answer it?" she asked.

"No!" James yelled.

Claire rolled her eyes; I shushed him, and then turned to both of the twins "Better now than later."

They just shrugged "I would block your ears." They advised, then clicked open the locket

A/N: Dun dun duunnnnnn. Hehehehe aren't cliffies so much fun? Always remember to REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL, Oh and I disclaim ;p! 


	7. Necklace Conversations

A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the loonngg wait but I have school, my other stories, and had to have some time to think out this chapter. But anyways thank you to _DragonOfFlames0, RachelDare, ginevraweasleyrocks, and MalikaiDragonSlayer_ for all the reviews. Keep the up! Thank you again and Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6  
><span>Necklace Conversations<span>

_**Previously**_

_"Should I answer it?" she asked. _

_"No!" James yelled. _

_Claire rolled her eyes; I shushed him, and then turned to both of the twins "Better now than later." _

_They just shrugged "I would block your ears." They advised, then clicked open the lockets._

Olivia's pov

The first sound that came out of my and Claire's twin lockets was my mum's screaming voice.

"CLAIRE AND OLIVIA RICHARDSON YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Everyone in the room visibly flinched, though Sirius was chuckling until Regis and Roxanne smacked him in the arm.

Mum looked shocked "Is that me?" she whispered and Granddad chuckled,

"Yes I'm pretty sure you're the only one who inherited _all_ of your mothers genes."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! I GO OUT TO A MINISTRY LUNCH ONLY TO COME BACK TO SEE A FULL HOUSE EMPTY!"

"Mum we-" Claire started, but his only enraged mum further.

"DON'T YOU DARE INTURUPT ME CLAIRE! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU BROUGHT CHARLOTTE INTO THIS YOU BROUGHT YOUR BABY SISTER INTO IT!"

Me and Claire both flinched, then took the necklaces off and put them on the table.

"MUM!" I yelled, and that seemed to get her to be quiet.

"It wasn't all our fault you know!"

"YES, BUT IT WAS IT WAS MOSTLY!" Then the necklaces crackled slightly and dad's voice came on.

"Elaine I have!" he said, presumably to mum.

"Dad" me and Claire sighed in relief.

"Don't sound so relieved you two are still in trouble." I looked up at Claire and we both smiled.

_Dad never stays mad at us for long _I thought to Claire, and she nodded in agreement.

"Fine, Whatever. But, um- do the others know that we're here? And I don't mean just Claire, Devon, Charlotte, and I; I mean like_ everyone_." I asked

Dad chuckled through the phone "Yes I believe that they do know. And Torie?" Victorie's head shot up at the sound of her name.

"Yeah?" she asked

"I don't believe your mother will take this very lightly. Just a warning, if I were you I would answer the phone Hermione got you."

Vic's eyes widened at the prospect of her mom calling her, and not being happy.

I could tell that mum had tried to take her necklace back and dad was going over rules for her. Rule number one: no yelling.

"Mum?" Charlotte asked timidly.

"Hi Charlotte." Mums much calmer voice came.

I saw Claire elbow Charlotte as a sign to shut up but she just ignored her.

"We're fine here really."

Mum just laughed softly "You know that would make me feel a lot better if you told me where that was. Or judging from the smashed time turner, _when_ are you?"

I shared a quick look with Teddy then I looked back at the necklace. I couldn't decide whether or not to tell her.

_Just tell her_ Claire mentally told me.

I swiveled my head over to her direction with wide eyes _No! Are you insane! She'll kill us._

Claire just shrugged.

"Um- mum?"

"What is it Olivia?" Her tired voice came

"Don't be mad okay."

"Bella, why would I be mad?" Bella's head shot up at the sound of her name from the necklace.

"Um- Well.. I don't know!" she blurted out, Sirius let out a bark like laugh and Roxanne smacked him on the back of his head.

"What was that?" Mum asked, in her suspicious-deadly voice that she used on me and Claire many times.

"Um- well. That was Sirius." Claire said. I shot a glare at Sirius, who ducked down.

I heard mum heave in a big breath "You mean to tell me that you are with Sirius Black."

"Elaine." Teddy came over to the two necklaces "Take a deep breath."

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO DO THAT!" She yelled, everybody flinched again.

"Sorry Teddy." Dad's voice came again

Teddy nodded, though he was eyeing the two necklaces with caution "Yeah, that's fine."

"Olivia, please tell me that Devon is alright."

"Yeah dad she's fine."

"Okay, here's your mother again."

"Teddy? I want you to tell me who broke the time turner." Her deathly calm voice came.

"Hey! Aunt Elaine wanna talk to Devon?" James called to the necklace, probably trying to save his own skin.

"Sure James." Mum said, though you could tell that she was suspicious.

"Mumma." Devon said once James placed her on the table.

"Yeah baby, it's me." Her much, _much _calmer voice came.

"Jamie boke the petty gass." She said I started shaking with laughter as I watched James infinite smirk fade, as the two year old sold him out.

"James broke the pretty glass?" she asked after a minute's silent.

"Ya." Devon said, I walked over to her then picked her up,

"Okay, I think that's enough talking for you."

"James?" Mum's deathly calm voice was back.

"Yes?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"You do know that your parents are here right?" James eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Gin!" Mum called presumably to Aunt Ginny "Guess who broke the time turner?"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN YOU FATHERS OFFICE! HE TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY NOT TO GO IN THERE!"

"NOT ONLY HAVE YOU BROUGHT YOURSELVES BACK IN TIME, YOU BROUGHT YOURSELF TO A WAR PERIOD!"

"Mum I didn't think we'd go back in time!" James yelled over her screeching.

"Yes, but what were you doing in my office in the first place?" Uncle Harry's calm voice came

Everyone from the future all gave James a look of pity, save me, Claire, and _Fred _who mouthed 'it was nice knowing you'.

"It wasn't just me dad. Fred, Claire, and Olivia were there too."

"That doesn't matter. We will talk about this once we find a way to get all of you home. Teddy?"

"Yeah"

"Exactly what have you told everyone?"

"That I die!" Sirius said chuckling to himself. Roxanne smacked him again.

"Yes we did do that, but we can jus Obliviate them all before we go right?"

"Yes, I suppose we could do that." His thoughtful voice came.

"Uncle Harry?" Victorie asked

"Hmm?" He obviously was still thinking.

"Uncle Luke said that my mum should be calling. Why wouldn't she just use the necklaces?"

"Well first of all Elaine forgot about the necklaces until after your parents and Ron and Hermione went out looking for you. But now she probably won't call once we tell her that your all fine."

"Okay"

"We'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Alright Uncle Harry bye."

"Bye." The me and Claire clicked the lockets shut.

"A/N: Alright here it is! Sorry if it's not long enough, but I didn't have any other ideas for this chapter so that's all there is. But you can still review! Make sure you do that. Or I will be very disappointed in you. 


	8. Adult Conversations

A/N: Sooooo sorry for the wait, loves. I truly wish I had a reason for not writing but I don't. I would still like to thank _petrocksrcool _and again to my very awesome and loyal reviewer _MalikaiDragoSlayer _ who has reviewed just about every chapter of mine! I hope you enjoy this chapter and follow _MalikaiDragonSlayer's _lead!

Chapter 8  
><span>Adult Talks<span>

_**Previously**_

_"We'll talk to you soon okay?"_

_"Alright Uncle Harry bye."_

_"Bye." Then me and Claire clicked the lockets shut._

Rose's pov

Once the necklaces fell silent with no more noises or crackling I saw James literally sigh with relief. Then he turned to Devon, who was intently staring at a spoon and glared at her.

"I knew it" he grumbled "she is the devil in baby form."

I laughed "James you had it coming for you. She repeats everything you, _Fred_, Claire, and Olivia say."

This time Lily laughed "Oh no that one was all me." She said, still giggling

James turned away from the 'devil baby' and glared at his sister. "What do you mean it was all you?"

Lily finally regained her composure and looked at James "_That _was for getting us stuck in a completely different time zone!" she shrieked a bit at the end.

"It is your fault that we're here" My red-head cousin continued "so I told Devon to tell 'mommy' what happened."

James smirked "What if Devon never talked to Aunt Elaine huh? What would you do then?"

Lily shrugged "I knew you were going to put it on Devon. Aunt Elaine has always had a soft spot for her and Ricky." James glared and Lily smiled at him smugly.

"Alright enough of that!" Victorie scolded "let's just eat then go to bed. We'll figure this out in the morning."

Everyone nodded and began to eat. I took in the surroundings of the kitchen and realized how much work Uncle Harry put into it to make it a fit living space. Though he didn't even live here in the future.

"So?" Sirius asked a little while later, taking a swing of firewhiskey "what happens to this dump once I die"

Harry flinched at the words that came out of Sirius's mouth, but no one noticed. No one except for Elaine who rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Well" James started while shoveling food into his mouth. Lily looked at him disgustedly and Al rolled his eyes and cut across James.

"Dad kind of're builds' it you could say." Al said, not looking quite sure of his answer "he repaints it, redecorates. It looks more like a Gryffindor house than anything. But he said he did it all right after the war."

Harry looked pleased with himself and smiled at Sirius, who was almost bursting with happiness.

"And that damned portrait of _dear _mother?" he asked again. Remus rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

This time Teddy answered, with a smile I might add "Well Grandma and Harry kind of shared the responsibility of me, so I was part of the reason he redecorated. But he just couldn't get the painting off, so one day when I was about 2 I tripped and fell and it woke the painting up so she started screaming again. Then Harry, who was taking a nap, came in and just hexed it." He finished with a laugh.

Harry smiled again and Sirius was fake crying "Oh thank you Harry, I thought I would never get rid of her!"

Grand mum smiled and shook her head "Well now that you're fed off to bed all of you!" There were many grumbles and complaints about this but the glare cut it all off.

"Now" she continued again "I don't want to hear any noises coming from up there. And Fred, George if I even_ think_ that you're spying, you'll be on Gnome duty for a month next summer."

The devious looks on the older twin's faces instantly dissolved at the threat of De-Gnoming the big garden.

Before me and Charlotte left; as we were the last I saw her granddad give a look to Roxanne. She just took a deep breath and got into a new conversation with Kingsley.

I though nothing of it and couldn't wait to hear stories of my mum upstairs.

Roxanne's pov

I knew that Regis was watching me. I knew that he had been since the moment I walked in. I knew that it had been through all the explanations and introductions, and all through dinner. I also knew that he was going to want to talk to me.

Right before the rest of the time travelers trudged up the stairs I saw him give me a look. I knew that look. It was the look that he used to give Olivia if he wanted to talk to her in private. It was the look he would give Sirius as if to tell him to shut up. And it was the look that he gave me to tell me that I had some explaining to do.

I heaved a deep sigh and tried to ignore it, so I started a conversation with Kingsley. But as the door closed Dumbledore spoke again and everyone fell silent.

"So" he started with a twinkle in his eye "it seems we will be having more guests for a while."

Everyone chuckled slightly "But" he continued "there must be caution with the new arrivals. And not just in the matter of speaking or saying things that not ought to be said."

This brought looks of confusion to all our faces. "What do you mean sir?" Bill Weasley asked.

"If Voldemort" insert flinch here "was to find out about them. The results would be nothing short of disastrous."

We all nodded, and he smiled slightly "As you all know Miss Roxanne Abbot is with us again. And I do hope one of you will fill her in. Well! I must be off." He made to leave the room but then stopped and turned back at the new Order of the Phoenix.

"And remember. Just because of the new arrivals, Harry still mustn't know of what we are protecting" he said this just above a whisper, then exited the kitchen.

Regis got up, and I already knew what he wanted. A minute after he had left the room I followed. I eventually found him in the drawing room staring at the Black family tapestry.

"I remember Olivia used to have one of these at her mums house. When Clarissa was born, the first thing I did was go into that room and watch as her name appeared there." Regis was whispering now.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Regis. She was too young to die, both her and Olivia." I felt myself get choked up at the end.

"I can't believe she lied to us about her sister though, she could have told us. We would have understood"

I shook my head at him "You wouldn't have." I said simply then added "I barely did. I guess it was part of the prophecy though wasn't it?"

This time Regis shook his head "It's not supposed to affect anyone but the girl in the prophecy or the husband who will die."

"But you know most of the Carter descendants were single daughters. I guess Auntie 'Rena broke that streak."

He sighed "Maybe. It would make sense, Evie was the one in the prophecy." Then he shook his head again "I wish she needn't be the one who has to fight. I'll always think she's too young."

I smiled slightly "She's brave. Brave enough to spend 14 years with you alone and her siblings. I dread to think what would happen if Claire hadn't taken care of them."

This time he turned to face me. I saw a flash of hurt and anger cross his face. I sighed "I'm sorry. But I couldn't stay. I just couldn't!"

"Why?" he asked thickly.

"Because I didn't want to be a mom Regis and I knew that was what I would become, a parent to you and Olivia's children." I said defiantly.

He laughed humorously "And you had to move to Paris to figure that out?"

I sucked in an angry breath "No. I just had to get away, start over.i wanted to get away from where my uncle, cousin, and practically sister died. Where I wasn't judged because of what I am." I snorted lightly at the end of that statement.

"And what, Remus judged you? Is that it? Because he had no idea what was going on and what was happening every full moon." His voice was rising to a slight yell.

I shook my head furiously; I could feel tears coming at the back of my eyes "You don't think I regret that? Leaving him! You don't get what it was like."

"And I don't?" he was yelling now.

I felt the first tear slide down my cheek. "No! you don't know what it was like. Olivia always blamed herself for every bad thing that happened. Anything to do with werewolves that is. The only one who really understood me, the one who told me everything, and I mean _everything _Regis! I didn't want to stay were my best friend was murdered. She _was _the only one who understood me! And now…" I started crying "And now she's dead."

Regis stopped yelling, but still had a low dangerous tone to it "Do you have any idea what it did to Remus? He was broken, just like me."

More tears fell and Regis looked at me, and I saw something like pity in his eyes. He took a step towards me and I was engulfed in a hug.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, pressing my cheek against his shoulder.

He nodded "I'm sorry" I whispered again. Regis pulled back.

"It's fine" he said and I hugged him again.

A/N: Sooooo I hoped you like this chapter. I didn't know what to do for it so I decided to put some Roxanne drama in there. Sorry if it was a little cliché, but next chapter is going back to the kids. You better review and take my new poll or else….


End file.
